


Team Bonding

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Training Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Allura and Coran like to work with their Paladins on the training deck.[Prompt 12: team bonding]





	Team Bonding

Even though they aren’t Paladins, Allura and Coran frequently join the Paladins on the training deck. They do the training exercises with them, all seven of them working to improve their combat skills and work better together.

Coran finds it fun, enjoying how the Paladins are there to guide him through the maze or have his back when they do battle exercises.

Allura finds it reassuring, loving to know that the Paladins are prepared to protect them both as much as each other.

And they both love how doing this makes the whole team bond, working together as a family.


End file.
